cause the hardest part of this is leaving you
by raichan as rhodes
Summary: cause the hardest part of this is leaving you..." sasusaku fic.


**Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you**

"**cause the hardest part of this is leaving you…" cancer- MCR**

sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, matahari sudah terbit. Dia sudah pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan semuanya… sakura tidak dapat menahan tangisannya lagi. Kejadian semalam itu langsung terputar kembali dalam pikirannya.

**-flashback-**

"I love you sasuke-kun !! kalau kau memang harus pergi, bawalah aku bersamamu !! aku mohon !" sakura memohon, wajahnya telah mengkilat karena air mata.

Tiba-tiba sasuke sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. "arigatou, sakura" DUGG sakurapun pingsan.

_Kenapa? Kenapa aku begitu lemah? Kalau saja aku tidak pingsan, mungkin aku bisa menahannya. Aku tidak dapat mencegahnya… aku memang lemah !!_

**XXXXXXX**

"sa su ke – kun…" inilah pertama kalinya sakura bertemu dengan sasuke setelah dia pergi.

"Hhh, Sakura ka?"

**XXXXX**

2 tahun kemudian…

seluruh kenangannya yang ia sudah berusaha melupakannya kembali terputar jelas di dalam pikirannya. Tubuh lemah penuh luka dihadapannya sedang berjuang untuk hidup.

"ganbatte kudasai sasuke-kun…"

air matanya mengalir dengan deras, sasuke kembali, tapi dalam keadaan sekarat hampir tak bernyawa. Untung saja sakura, naruto dan yang lainnya menemukannya tepat pada waktunya. Kalau tidak… dia pasti sudah mati sekarang…

Naruto membelai punggung sakura lembut. "istirahatlah sakura…"

"aku harus menunggunya bangun, kau pulanglah duluan naruto…"

"baiklah," naruto menyerah pada gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu, cinta sakura telah kembali. Kini naruto hanya bisa melepaskan sakura untuk sasuke yang benar-benar membutuhkannya. "aku akan tunggu di luar, aku akan selalu ada di sini." Lalu naruto keluar dari ruangan sasuke.

"aku mohon sasuke-kun… berjuanglah… aku tau kau pasti bisa… look, dia sudah mati… dendammu sudah terbalas…" kata sakura disela tangisnya. "oh tuhan, selamatkanlah nyawanya… tolong biarkan dia hidup sekali lagi…"

sakura letih akan menangis, tapi dia tidak letih untuk berdoa untuk pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Sudah 3 hari sasuke koma, sasuke belum menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan semenjak dia dibawa ke rumah sakit konoha. Yang menunjukkan bahwa dia masih hidup adalah detak jantung lemahnya.

Sakura kembali kedalam ruangan itu, dia membawa bunga lily putih. Diletakkannya bunga putih itu di samping tempat tidur sasuke. Dia mengatupkan tangannya, kembali berdoa kepada tuhan untuk kesembuhannya. Sakura terus-menerus menemani sasuke yang tidak berdaya. Berharap bahwa dia akan menggerakkan tangannya, akan memandang wajahnya akan memanggil namanya..

Setiap hari sakura selalu menemani sasuke di rumah sakit, setiap hari pula dia membawakan bunga putih untuk sasuke. Hari ini dia membawa bunga putihnya yang ke dua puluh. Sasuke belum menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan kembali bisa bersamanya. Serangan itachi yang didapatkannya sangat hebat. Sakura dan tsunade sudah berusaha semampu mereka untuk membuat sasuke siuman.

Tapi usaha mereka selama ini sia-sia, sasuke tak kunjung siuman bahkan setelah duapuluh hari sakura berusaha mengobatinya, duapuluh hari setelah dia mendoakannya. Namun sakura tidak putus asa, dia yakin bawa sasuke akan sadar, nanti…

Bunga di samping tempat tidur sasuke sudah di ganti sebanyak 33 kali, sakura kembali duduk di samping tempat tidur sasuke. Menggenggam tangan dingin sasuke sambil berdoa kepada tuhan. Air matanya menetes, menetes ke tangan dingin itu.

"sasuke-kun… sadarlah…" dia mengecup tangan sasuke lembut, dia meletakan tangan dingin itu ke wajahnya, mencari kehangatan yang tidak ia temukan.

"kau tahu… walaupun sekarang kau ada disampingku… aku merasa kau sangat jauh…sadarlah…"

tanpa sadar, sakura tertidur sambil tetap menggenggam tangan sasuke. Di dalam mimpinya, ia melihat sasuke berdiri tegap di tengah padang rumput yang luas. Sakura berlari menghampirinya… lalu memeluknya. Ternyata yang ia peluk hanyalah udara kosong, sosok sasuke yang tadi dilihatnya telah hilang… dan padang rumput tadi pun hilang, sekarang ia berada di tempat yang sangat terang dan hangat…

sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya membengkak. Tangan itu masih ada di dalam genggamannya. Tunggu, tangan ini sudah tidak sedingin tadi. Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya, melihat ke wajah tampan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu telah membuka matanya, dia menatap kosong ke sakura. Tubuh sakura gemetar saking terkejutnya.

"sasuke-kun …" sakura mengangkat tangan itu ke wajahnya, mengecupnya sekali lagi, "akhirnya… penantianku tidak sia-sia…"

sakura menangis dalam diam,

"sakura?" suaranya terdengar tak jelas dibalik masker oksigennya. Sakura masih menggenggam tangan sasuke, kali ini sakura memaksakan senyuman di bibirnya.

"ya, sasuke-kun…" air mata sakura mengucur makin deras. Betapa bahagianya dia mendengar pemuda itu memanggil namanya. Tubuh sasuke benar-benar berbeda dari pertama kali dia masuk rumah sakit ini. Hati sakura teriris.

Dikecupnya tangan sasuke yang di dalam genggamannya, untuk meredakan semua gejolak perasaan yang begitu kuat menguasai jiwanya saat itu. Baru disadarinya betapa dia merindukannya selama ini.

Sasuke kembali tertidur setelah sesaat tadi dia sadar, mungkin sasuke terlalu letih setelah berjuang hidup selama tiga puluh tiga hari belakangan. Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Membiarkan sasuke tidur lelap malam itu.

**XXXXXX**

Sakura datang lagi ke rumah sakit itu dan membawa bunga putih nya yang ke 35. dua hari yang lalu sasuke sadar dari komanya. Tapi keadannya belum membaik, malah memburuk. Tapi setidaknya dia hidup.

"sakura !!" suara shizune menggema di lorong rumah sakit, dia berlari dari arah kamar sasuke.

"ada apa?"

"keadaan sasuke kritis !!" kepanikan sangat terlihat jelas di wajah shizune. Sakura berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju ke kamar sasuke. Dikamar itu telah ada naruto, kakashi, dan tsunade yang masih berusaha menyelamatkan sasuke. Sasuke masih bernapas, terengah-engah.

"sasuke-kun !!!!" sakura berlari menghampirinya, dia mengeluarkan chakra medisnya. Diarahkan kedada sasuke berkali-kali. "bertahanlah.." tangan kiri sasuke kini digenggam kuat oleh naruto, sahabatnya. Kakashi berdiri tepat di samping naruto mata sharingannya menyala, dia bisa melihat aliran chakra sasuke yang tidak teratur. Tsunade dan shizune telah meninggalkan ruangan. Membiarkan sasuke bersama orang-orang terdekatnya.

"cukup sakura…" tangan kanan sasuke yang lemah menahan tangan sakura. "cukup,"

sakura menuruti permintaan sasuke, kini ia pasrah kepada tuhan. Jika tuhan ingin membawanya pulang, bawalah ia dalam damai.

Sakura menggenggam tangan kanan sasuke, mengecupnya lagi. "tolong jangan tinggalkan aku…" air mata sakura telah kering, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit hatinya Melihat pemuda yang sangat dicintainya sekarat seperti ini.

"arigatou, sakura…" suaranya kini tidak terdengar jelas lagi, "naruto, terima kasih…"

kini naruto yang menangis, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu keluar. Ia tidak kuat melihat sahabat yang sudah seperti saudaranya sekarat. Kakashi pun mengikuti naruto.

"maafkan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan mu…" sakura sudah tidak kuat menahan tangisnya. Walaupun air matanya sudah kering, tapi kenyataannya ia kembali mengalir dengan deras.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Kini matanya bergerak menutup. Kelelahan tampak di wajahnya. Napasnya terdengar berat. Sakura tau ia telah menyita banyak tenaga sasuke. Ia akan pergi, sasuke harus istirahat.

"sasuke," bisik sakura pelan

matanya yang mulai terpejam bergerak sedikit.

"I love you…" desah sakura.

Matanya kembali terpejam, tapi tangannya membelai lemah kepala sakura lalu menariknya agar turun ke dekatnya. Tangan sasuke yang lain melepaskan masker oksigennya. Lalu dia berbisik.

"_I have always love you too…"_

Napas beratnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Wajahnya menyiratkan kedamaian. Hati sakura benar-benar teriris mendengar perkataan terakhir pemuda yang sangat dicintainya dalam akhir hidupnya. Sakura duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dia meletakkan kepala sasuke dalam pangkuannya, membelai lembut kepala itu. Napasnya melemah.

Sasuke pun tertidur selamanya, jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

**XXXXX**

_Matanya kembali terpejam, tapi tangannya membelai lemah kepala sakura lalu menariknya agar turun ke dekatnya. Tangan sasuke yang lain melepaskan masker oksigennya. Lalu dia berbisik._

"_I have always love you too…"_

**-the end-**

**a/n !!**

"**cause the hardest part of this is leaving you…" cancer-MCR**

**itu kata-kata terus terngiang-ngiang di kuping gue… akhirnya gue terinspirasi deeh bikin fic ini. Emang siih, cengeng ceritanya. Selama bikin fic ini, lagu cancer terus-terusan diputer di playlist itunes gue…** **lagu fav gue sekarang inihhh… ampe2 sampai saat fic ini di post lagu cancer udah di puter sekitar 115 kali…**

**setelah 40 kali lagu cancer di puter terus-terusan, gue berkutat dengan kata-kata dan keyboard kompy gue yang rada-rada ga beres, jadilah fic ini… **

**maksudanya cause the hardest part of this is leaving you… itu sasuke's POV, **

**review required.**


End file.
